Endlessly, He Said
by Lemo
Summary: An alternative to the bathroom scene in HBP What if Harry used Expelliarmus? HD, slash
1. Chapter 1

Well here's the fic in it's own story! Welcome to all new readers :) 

Summary: Chapter Summary: An alternative to the bathroom scene in HBP; What if Harry used Expelliarmus? H/D, slash, etc etc. Draco's a bit OOC XD And Harry's still got his Hero complex XP Not a songfic (ew).

Endlessly, He Said.

Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying – actually crying – tears streaming down his pale face and into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror above and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry drew his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways and though _Levi- Expelliarmus! _A split second change in decision sent Malfoy's wand scattering across the room. Harry trained his wand onto the other boy, ignoring Myrtle's wails in the background as she flushed herself down her toilet.

Malfoy sent watery glare at Harry. "Go on!" he shouted. "Curse me, hex me, do your worst, Potter! Can't be any worse that what _He'll _do to me!" Malfoy's body wracked with sobs as he slid down the wall behind him, leaning his head on his brought up knees. Harry knew automatically who _He _was.

Harry hesitated, before gingerly lower his wand and kneeling in front of his rival. He felt strange. He felt as if he should be_ comforting _the blond in front of him, instead of hexing him on the spot as he usually would. He placed a hand on Draco's (when had he become _Draco_?) shoulder. "Malfoy … Draco… what's he making you do?"

Draco sniffed before lifting his head slightly to look up at Harry with puffy eyes. "What d_'you _care, Potter? Why would the Great Harry Potter give a damn about a Death Eater?"

'_So he is a Death Eater,'_ Harry thought, but other than that paid Draco's revelation no attention. "I want to help, Mal- Draco. If it's enough to make the Great Draco Malfoy _cry_ then it's enough for Harry Potter to give a damn about."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You're mocking me!" he hissed, trying to pull his shoulder out from Harry's grip.

In a move that even surprised Harry himself, he pulled Draco sharply into an awkward embrace. The pureblood stiffened, but didn't pull away. "No," Harry murmured into Draco's hair. "I'm not. I don't want to see you crying anymore."

They sat there in almost comfortable silence for what seemed like hours, before Draco pushed himself out of Harry's arms and stared up at him with almost hopeful eyes. "Can you really help me?" he asked.

All Harry's doubts about his 'crush' on Ginny came rushing back to him as he looked down at Draco. Draco, who looked so vulnerable. Draco, whom he had been think about to the point of _obsession_ the entire school year. Draco, whose face was now mere millimeters away from his.

"Yes," Harry whispered, his lips ghosting across Draco's. "but only if you tell me what's wrong. Trust me, Draco."

"I trust you," Draco whispered in returned, eyes drifting closed as their lips collided together in a sow, passionate kiss.

Parting from Draco, breathless, Harry leaned his forehead against the blonds'. "What does he want you to do?"

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes again. "Dumbledore," he whispered hoarsely. "He wants me to kill Dumbledore, or I die."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahahaha I don't think it was actually night when this happened, but wtf ever.

"_Dumbledore… he wants me to kill Dumbledore… or I die."_

Harry sat there staring at Draco for a long while, trying to think of something – anything - he could say to comfort his companion. How could he help Draco with something like _this_?

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the bathroom door burst open and he felt Draco wrench himself from his arms. Harry turned and saw it was Snape, of all people, that had interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Potter," he spat with his usual sneer. "Out after curfew. I should have expected this from you, Potter. Mr. Malfoy, back to your common room."

Draco risked a quick glance at Harry, who mouthed that they would speak later, before dashing out the door. Harry was about to get up and leave himself when Snape interrupted him once more.

"As for you, Potter…I think a detention this Saturday morning is in order," he said.

"But, sir!" Harry protested. "Quidditch! It's the last match-"

"Ten o'clock _sharp_," Snape snapped. 'Now, return to your common room." he stalked out of the bathroom, his cloak billowed dramatically behind him

x

Upon returning to the common room, Harry headed straight for bed - ignoring Ginny as she called after him with her queries about his whereabouts. He didn't want to deal with Ginny right now. Thoughts of Draco were still swimming in his head; holding Draco, kissing Draco, just _being_ with Draco. Thinking about Ginny just made him uncomfortable.

With groan he undressed and collapsed onto his bed.

x

Throughout the rest of the week leading to Saturday, Harry was forced to deal with Hermione (along with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team) harping at him for being out after curfew and landing himself in detention on the day of the last match of the season. The team was very put off over their captain and star seeker 'abandoning them in their time of need' as they put it.

Many times he exchanged heated looks with Draco, that were seen to others as merely glares of hated between rivals, but Harry could still see the desperation in those grey eyes. He and Draco had yet to speak about Draco's predicament, or even speak to each other at all.

Come Saturday, Harry felt he would give almost anything to be walking out into the Quidditch pitch with Ron and the rest of the team, instead of slowly descending into the dank dungeons. Ginny would be playing as seeker for this match.

Detention seemed to last for years, when in reality it was just three horrific hours of sorting through Filtch's old files dedicated to the schools long history of delinquents, nearly half of them including records of his father's school days.

At ten past one, Snape finally dismissed him and Harry bolted from the room and through the dungeons. Listening at the few windows in the depths of the castle, Harry could hear nothing. He sighed with disappointment, he'd missed the match.

Climbing the final staircase leading to the entranceway, Harry could hear commotion and cheers from the Great Hall. Lunch was in full swing and he could tell the winning team was celebrating.

Pushing open the large doors, Harry entered the Great Hall, his eyes searched for Draco out of habit and spotted him poking at his food at the Slytherin table.

"Harry!"

A voice pulled his eyes towards the Gryffindor table to see Ginny running towards him, waving a silver cup in her hand and running towards him,

"We won, Harry! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!" Ginny took a flying leap and Harry suddenly found himself with her in his arms and her lips pressed to his.

The Great Hall seemed to go silent. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco go white and drop his fork, and Ron suddenly go red with anger.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and then gently pushed Ginny away.

"Harry?" she questioned, looking up at him in confusion.

"I.." Harry stuttered, "I'm sorry, Ginny… I can't.." quickly turning tail, Harry rushed out of the Great Hall as fast as he could, leaving the commotion behind him as the students broke out in whispers and chatter. With people so caught up in discussing this new gossip and the Gryffindors busy comforting a now crying Ginny, Draco found his opportunity to slip out undetected and follow Harry.

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Random update after over half a year? Im sorry? XD Randomly inspired to type up the rest of this and finish the chapter while uploading this fic on a yaoi site I joined. Please don't get your hope sup? No idea what happens next, it's all AU from here D:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I havn't updated this fic in a looong time, so I thought I may as well finish the little bit I had written of this chapter. It's really short, but this is my shortfic I guess… Not to mention I'm currently working on another fic, Wolfgang, which is also slash, but won't be H/D coz soooo many ppl are against it. Anyway, this isn't beta'd but there are LOTS of mistakes in the other chaps so who cares, eh? Dunno how long till the next update but don't hold yer breath guys.

* * *

Draco eventually found Harry slumped against a wall, close to the dungeons. With his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly, he was a sorry sight. One Draco was unsure how to deal with.

"Po- Harry?" he ventured.

Harry's head shot up and Draco could see the redness of his eyes and the tears welling in them. "D-Draco?" his voice wavered. "I fucked up, didn't I? They're all gonna hate me now…"

"What?" Draco, confused, sat down on the floor next to him and let Harry lean against them. "They're Gryffindorks. You think they'd hate you just because you didn't want to lock lips with the Weaselette?"

Harry giggled, a bit hysterically, through his tears and nudged Draco with his shoulder. "Don't call them names; it reminds me why I used to hate you."

Draco blinked and, looking over at Harry, realized the Boy Wonder actually matched him in height. "You… hated me?" he asked, slightly hurt.

Harry nodded and looked away. "Do you remember when we met? Before first year?"

"You mean…in Madam Malkins'?" Draco frowned. "Vaguely…"

"Back then, you reminded me of my cousin Dudley." Harry said with a far off look in hi eyes. "Dudley made my childhood a living hell; he was snobby, stuck up and a horrible bully. That day at the robe shop, you seemed to think yourself above everyone else, and I hated that."

Hearing Draco choke a little, Harry looked up to see Draco had gone very red and was now looking away. "Draco?"

"Er… To tell that truth, Harry, I was kind of trying to impress you…"

Harry frowned and titled his head to the side. "Impress me?"

"Well father always said that the 'Malfoy Prestige' was the best way to impress a girl and well…. Ikindofthoughtyouwereagirl…" Draco covered his blushing face with his hands and mumbled the last bit.

"You…You what!?"

Draco uncovered his face and spoke quickly, never meeting Harry in the eye. "You were so small, and your hair was so long! Your face was really pretty and I thought you were a girl, ok!?"

Harry was suddenly laughing harder than he ever had before, clutching his sides and leaning heavily on Draco. "You thought- you ahahaha!"

Draco glared at him, still blushing hard with embarrassment. "Oh shut up, Potter! It's not might fault you were so pretty!"

Harry leered up at Draco with a teasing smirk on his face. "Oooh so you thought I was _pretty_, huh?"

Draco was SURE that he'd never been this red in his life. "Well- Um… Yeah… but you're still very–"

Draco's nonsensical stuttering was cut off by Harry's lips on his, and with a content sigh he closed is eyes and wound his arms around Harry's slim waist.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips. "Well I definitely don't hate you anymore, Draco." He almost purred.

Draco chuckled and leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Well I should hope not. If you treated all the people you hate as you treat me, I'd fear for what you did to Voldemort."

Harry laughed, and then gave a smirk to even rival the Malfoy's. "So, pretty huh?"

Draco groaned. "Am I NEVER going to live that down?"

Soz it's so short :( I dont really know where this thing's goin... should I have Ginny blow up at Harry? Or be a crazy yaoi fangirl? XD


End file.
